Elena & Bella
by Karinne
Summary: Two girls that almost everything separates. Except their boyfriend's nature. Here is what happens when Elena's hurt and meets Edward and Bella.
1. PROLOGUE

**A's note : Hi everyone, how you feeling ? I'd like to thank you again for all the support for my story Bella's Twilight :)**

**And now, I'm introducing you to my latest story : Elena & Bella. This is a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and Twilight, here is just the very short prologue of the story. Don't worry the story hides much more surprises than this ^^ Enjoy, read & review :)**

**Karine**

PROLOGUE

Elena Gilbert was a young teenager of 17. She had one brother called Jeremy and she lived with him and their aunt Jenna in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She had lost her parents a few months ago in a car crash on the Wickery Bridge. She was dating Stefan Salvatore.

Isabella Swan was 17 too, she had no siblings and had lived in Jacksonville, Florida with her mother since the age of 4. But now, she lived with her father in Forks, Washington. She was dating Edward Cullen.

At first sight, they were nothing alike, physically or mentally: Elena was a dark-haired girl with brown eyes, make-up on, nice clothes on and she was really pretty. Isabella was a dark-haired brown-eyed girl as well, but she wore no make-up, wore quite dull clothes and wasn't specifically pretty compared to Elena, she was in between.

Elena had this light on her face, this communicative joy that was innate whereas Isabella tended to always look sad and lonely.

So, at first sight, they had almost nothing in common. Except one thing. One terrible secret they both kept inside.


	2. PART 1

**Author's note : Hey everyone :) Let's get into action now ! Here's the first part of Elena & Bella. Sometimes, the scenes change, this change comes with the line ; "I" is always Elena (unless I messed up lol). I hope you'll like it !**

**Karine**

**

* * *

**

PART I:

**LEAVING**

Charlie sighed once more time. Bella lost patience then: "Charlie, this is just for a week okay? From tomorrow, Saturday to next Saturday night. I'll be back home on Sunday morning, around 11.30."

The young girl was almost done packing her stuff, she just needed to grab her things in the bathroom and check her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Charlie had been worrying about her going alone with Edward, after all they've been dating for only a few weeks and Charlie also wanted to make sure she'll be safe, he didn't want to lose her when she was just coming back into his life.

"Remind me where you're going by the way?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." She sighed.

"That's a small town right?"

"Yeah but it's a very interesting town for its History. Many things happened during the civil war, you know."

Of course, Isabella had no idea of the real things that had happened during the civil war, what was hidden from the historical archives and what awful secrets could be behind one person. But she'll find out eventually.

"I'll call you, okay?" Isabella said hugging her father. And that was a first since she and Charlie have never been too close to one another. This hug surprised Charlie at first who didn't really know what to do with his hands but finally put them on Isabella's back.

The horn of Edward's car suddenly blew. Charlie rolled his eyes and said: "Take care of you, that's all I'm asking for Bella." He stepped away from her awkwardly.

"Don't worry Charlie, everything will be okay."

But as she pronounced these words, she felt like they sounded fake. As if something would happen during this week. Something bad. She took a deep breath, and ran down the stairs.

Charlie followed her to the yard and stared at Edward who was helping Isabella putting her luggage in the trunk of the Volvo. Edward then turned to Charlie and nodded once. Charlie nodded back without really meaning it. He watched the car leave the street, going in the direction of Seattle.

_1 day later_** - BELIEVING**

I had no idea what to think anymore. So, Stefan was a vampire? He drank blood? It seemed like it didn't make any sense to me at all now. What about all those myths about vampires? Holy water, the sunlight, sleeping in coffins, etc… That was just impossible. At first sight, he looked like any other guys – just much more handsome – he was kind, smart, sensitive and mature. Very mature, even too mature actually. He knows so many dates about US history, it was unbelievable. But of course, I had a lot of clues telling me something was not usual about him: the first day we met, when I had hurt my leg in the graveyard, he had just disappeared as soon as I had looked at my wound. Then, I had also cut my finger in my kitchen while cooking and his face had turned into something weird, terrifying. And lastly, I swore I had seen blood on his hand when he'd hurt himself during a fight between Jeremy and Tyler.

I sat on my bed, breathing slowly, wishing I woke up. All of a sudden, a thought came to my mind: several people had been attacked by animals lately. What if… animals had nothing to do with those attacks?

I practically ran to my laptop, turned it on and waited impatiently for the log-on page to appear on the screen. I nervously typed my password and pressed 'Enter', it read 'Wrong password'. I cursed, and re-typed the password correctly, taking my time. It worked. I really had to calm down and stay on Earth now. Or I'd become insane because of the truth in front of me. I opened a browser and googled 'Animal attacks Mystic Falls' and I closely read the links. I found much information on the local newspaper's website, it seemed that the attacks happened regularly, following a certain pattern. The 'animal' only attacked at night and it attacked people who were isolated, and they were ALWAYS drained of their blood. The attacks happened once in a while. Sometimes, nothing occured for several years and suddenly, a new attack took place. I've only could go back to the 80's on the Internet. But I already had enough information to make up my mind. Did I really believe Stefan was the attacker? Of course, I didn't want to believe any of that, I just couldn't picture him doing this. I closed the window and heavily sighed. What to do now?

I closed my eyes and got up. I had to talk to him immediately. I took my jacket and my keys and got gone. Before knocking at his door, I took a deep breath. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but my instinct was telling me to run away from him. I raised my hand to knock at the door when he opened it, that took me by surprise. He watched me and frowned: "Is there something wrong Elena?"

"What are you?" I said firmly.

"You already know it or you wouldn't be here," he quietly said after a while.

I sighed, he was right. "But… what about the attacks?"

He stepped towards me and I cringed, moving back. He looked pained. "Elena, that wasn't me, that was Damon, you saw what he did to Caroline. You know it's not me."

"So, why are you different from him? You both are vampires." He reached to me and I shook my head saying "No, stay away Stefan."

He looked down, looked up again and said: "My brother chose this life, he's always lived like this, hunting people, treating them like game but I chose a normal life, I don't feed on people…"

"Anymore? Is that what you mean?" I felt my heart was beating quicker now.

"Listen to me Elena, I would never do something to hurt you, I will never hurt you because I love you."

"But you're still a vampire. And I can't stand this Stefan. It's too much for me." And I began to walk away but he was suddenly standing in front of me. "Elena, listen, you don't have to be afraid of me, I swear. Have I ever hurt you?"

"No, but I just can't Stefan, I'm not that strong," I said, almost crying. "Now, let go of me."

I pushed him back a bit and ran away to my car. I just wanted this out of my mind, this whole new revelation about vampires existing was driving me crazy right now.

* * *

Bella and Edward had arrived quite late at Mystic Falls and it was dark outside now. They were peacefully driving to their hotel when suddenly the girl shouted: "Oh my God, Edward, look at this!"

A car was in the ditch, the engine smoking, all of the windows were broken apparently. Edward parked the rented car next to it and both he and Bella ran to see if there was anyone in there. They found a young girl, bleeding and unconscious.

"Can you open the door?" Bella asked.

He nodded and said: "Yeah, it's ok."

"Is she…?"

"No, but her pulse is quite weak. I'll get her out of here. Try to find her name, Bella."

She took the girl's bag and found her ID card. "Elena Gilbert."

"Does she live far?" Edward was now trying to know if she had anything broken.

"No, a few miles in the town. Where's the hospital?"

"I don't know, try to call 911."

Bella took her cell and moaned. "No signal, damn it!"

"Okay, we're taking her, let's try to get in the town, there'll be signal. Stay with her at the back and tell me if there's anything wrong." Bella nodded and got in the rear of the car, while Edward gently put Elena next to her. Edward drove fast, really fast, Bella could see the pointer was near 180 but she knew they were safe.

"There's someone here, I'm gonna ask him where the hospital is," Edward said.

He lowered the window next to him and said: "Excuse me, where's the hospital please? My girlfriend and I found a young girl that had a car accident. She needs help."

"Go straight to the city hall and then turn right, then left."

Bella turned her head to the right and suddenly noticed that a young and handsome boy was _staring_ at them from across the street. She frowned at him, heard Edward thank the man and drove in direction of the city hall. She kept her eyes on the boy until she couldn't see him anymore, he had done the same. And that made her nervous. Suddenly, she felt the girl called Elena was moving and she heard her sigh.

"Edward, I think she's awaking," Bella told him.

"Good, try to keep her awake now, give her some water," he said, handing her a little bottle.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a roof, a car's roof precisely. I tried to sit when I felt a hand on my chest gently pushing me back down, I looked up and saw the face of a young girl that handed me some water telling me: "You should drink a bit." She smiled at my confused face and I said: "What… What happened?" My head was pounding loudly.

"We were driving when we saw your car in the ditch, engine smoking and everything. This is Edward and I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." I tried to sit again but Bella said: "Maybe you should-"

I shook my head and she stopped talking: "No it's okay, I don't feel that bad actually. I just have this terrific headache but I feel fine apart from that." I took the bottle of water and thanked her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Bella asked me as I took a sip.

"I… was coming back from my boyfriend's…" And then I remembered why I went to see Stefan. I stopped talking and must have certainly gotten pale all of a sudden because Bella freaked out.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and replied: "Yeah, yeah, it's just that we had a fight and I was upset when I drove back home. I actually can't remember what made me lost control of my car…"

"It's normal, memories will come back gradually, you were lucky we were there." She said.

I nodded and Edward said: "We're there." I noticed he looked angry or upset or sad, I didn't know actually. He helped me out of the car and to the ER entrance. A nurse came to us asking what had happened. Isabella explained: "She lost control of her car, she regained consciousness a few moments ago only."

The nurse called Ashley brought a wheeling-chair and took me to an office. "You're going to stay on this bed, the doctor is coming; I'm giving you vitamins just in case."

"You need to call my aunt," I told her.

"Those two got your bag right? Everything's in it?" she asked me.

I nodded, she got out of the room and I heard her call a doctor. I sighed, everybody would worry about me now ; I thought about Stefan and the way we left each other, ironically, the situation didn't look that bad now. Maybe because I had almost died without telling him my feelings. The doctor came in. He was a grey-haired man in his 50's, he had little glasses and a quite plump face.

"Good evening Miss Gilbert, I'm Dr Ward. How are you exactly feeling?" He asked me.

"Well, I have a headache and some stiffness all over my body, especially me legs. That's it."

"Alright, let's see. Sit up." I did so and that's when I saw Damon chatting with Edward and Isabella. I glared at him. He certainly felt my look and looked at me, smiling a beautiful smile. I shook my head at him. What was he doing here?

The doctor examined my ribs, my joints and my muscles. Then, he told me to stand and asked me if it hurt somewhere, I told him it didn't. He then checked my pupils with a little lamp and said: "Alright, good. You seem quite fine, the nurse is going to make stitches on your head and then we'll x-ray your body just in case."

I nodded. He opened the door and told the others: "You can come into the room if you want."

I was expecting the three of them but only Edward and Isabella came in.

"So how are you?" She asked me.

"Fine, I just need stitches and x-rays." I got up slowly and looked through the window of the door, Damon wasn't here anymore.

"We met your boyfriend's brother, he's a really nice guy." Bella said.

"Mmm, what did he want? How come he was here?"

"He told us he would warn Stefan, he just saw your car in the ditch, that's why he supposed you were at the hospital."

"Of course, I need to get out of here, when is the nurse coming?"

Isabella looked worried and said: "Don't you think it's a bit too soon for leaving?"

"I just want to go home," I said as I got up and I suddenly fell my knees weaken, Edward caught me before I fall. "Wow, you're quick too."

Isabella frowned. "Too?"

The nurse finally came in with a cart. "Ok, honey, let's make those stitches. 4 will be enough." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here?" I asked the couple.

"We're from Forks, Washington State, we're just here for a week." Isabella replied.

"You don't have classes? Ouch!" I said as the nurse was hurting me with that needle.

"Sorry," the nurse winced.

"Well, we're on vacation in Washington." Edward explained.

"Oh that's right, and that's at the other side of the country." I glanced up at him and that's when I noticed something was different with him. Or I was becoming REALLY paranoid.

* * *

"'What are you? You already know it or you wouldn't be here', that was epic," Damon said as he came into Stefan's room. "I told you she was gonna find out sooner or later."

"She didn't take it well," Stefan said.

"That makes sense, has she seen your little fangs? That could drive some girls crazy besides," Damon joked.

Stefan glared at him.

"Oh please, don't put on this face, oh I almost forgot, your human girlfriend had a car accident while driving back home. She's at the hospital right now, getting stitches on her head."

"What? How do you know that?" Stefan had gotten up and was now taking his jacket.

"She might have been upset by you," Damon said, laughing. Stefan threw him across the room.

"Ha ha, you're right, feeling better now?" Damon got up and dusted his t-shirt. "I just saw her car on the way, in the ditch. Don't worry she'll be fine. She was rescued by a young couple." He turned around and saw the door hit the wall then shrugged.

* * *

"This is it for the stitches honey, now let's go to the x-ray room," the nurse took my arm and helped me on my feet.

"You should go now, I'll be okay," I told Edward and Bella. "I'll see you later, you can come to the Mystic Grill tomorrow in the afternoon if you want, this is where we go to have fun."

"But who's going to take you home?" Isabella asked.

"I'll call my aunt, don't worry about me guys, you've already done a lot for me. Bye."

We smiled at each other and I went to the x-ray room.

* * *

Edward took Bella by the hand and led her to the exit of the hospital.

"Is there something wrong Edward?" She asked.

"Her boyfriend, Stefan, is a vampire. And so is Damon," he finally said.

"What? But they don't look like you." She was definitely confused now.

"I know, and that's weird. The fight Elena had with Stefan wasn't really one actually, she just understood that he was different, and she's in denial of course. Come on."

They were walking towards Edward's car when Stefan interrupted them. "Excuse me, are you the ones who found Elena Gilbert?"

Isabella was basically amazed by his beauty. He also had perfect features. A real vampire after all.

"Yes, that's us, she's being x-rayed right now," Edward replied.

"Thank you, very much, what are your names?"

"I'm Edward and this is Bella."

Stefan smiled as he ran through the ER entrance.

"Does he know we know?" Bella asked him once Stefan was in.

"I don't know, I can't read his mind, neither Damon's," Edward said with frustration in his voice.

"Mmm, that's not really surprising actually, they really seem different from your kind," she said sighing. "We'll have to go to the Mystic Grill tomorrow right?"

Edward nodded as they got in the Volvo.

* * *

I was now done with x-rays, there was nothing worrying but the doctor wanted me to stay for the night. When I came back into my room, I saw Stefan looking through the window. I sighed as the nurse was leaving.

"Let me help you," he said as I tried to get on the bed. I thanked him.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

I frowned and asked: "For what?"

"This is my fault if you're on this bed tonight, I should've told you everything before."

I let my head fall back on the pillow and closed my eyes. "So this really happened." I looked up at him. "How is that even possible?"

"Everything you've heard is wrong Elena, the world you think you live in isn't the real world," he gently told me.

"I don't understand. And maybe I don't want to actually. I don't know, I don't know what to think anymore Stefan." And then I remembered Damon came a few minutes earlier. "What was Damon doing here?"

"He saw your car in the ditch, he knew you'd certainly be here."

"Oh. You know, I don't remember why I lost control of the car."

Stefan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's as if my mind had been blurred for a moment, I remember driving and right after being in the ditch and fainting. But between those two things, nothing."

"You still had your necklace when you woke up?"

"Yeah, I still had it on but a vampire could've taken it off, I don't know, or maybe I'm paranoid, maybe I've just really forgotten and it's going to come back."

"You have to rest for now Elena," he told me.

"And you'll have to explain everything tomorrow," I told him, yawning.

"I owe you that," he said before leaving.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep quite quickly.


End file.
